People take many different medications per day. Initially, these people would merely do their best to ensure they did not forget to take some medication. However, even with their best efforts, pills were not always timely taken. Different pill tracking systems have been developed, but they have significant flaws. For example, daily pill containers store pills for each day of the week but still require diligence on the part of the user. People are also constantly attempting to “watch what they eat,” but fail to do so effectively.